


Eliott - 1 | Studying - 0

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [48]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Lucas needs to study but Eliott had other plans





	Eliott - 1 | Studying - 0

The BAC was approaching and studying with Eliott around was almost impossible. Lucas had agreed let him come over, thinking they could spend the night studying but, Eliott ‘forgot’ his textbooks at home. Yeah…as if.

Eliott sat on Lucas’s bed, seeing that Lucas had already organized all his studying material on his desk. He felt a little bad because Lucas genuinely wanted to study, he was so stressed out because of the BAC, and Eliott just wanted to spend time with him. Guess he’ll have to settle for kisses whenever Lucas was taking a break.

“Okay, you go study my little genius. I’ll set up a movie on your laptop.”

Lucas bit his lip. “Are you sure you don’t mind? I have a  _lot_  of catch up to do in Biology and I don’t understand shit in the last module.” He let out an exasperated sigh, already discouraged. “I’m going to fail…”

Eliott gently took Lucas’s face in his hands and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “You’re [ _not_ ] going to fail, mon amour. I just know it.”

Lucas didn’t buy this and gave him a pout. “I am! You only say that because you’re my boyfriend and you have to say I’m good at things by default.”

The older boy chuckled. In the past couple of months that Eliott has known him, Lucas had done pretty well on all exams. He was just stressing out over nothing.

Reluctantly, Lucas went over to his desk and Eliott started his movie, keeping the sound low and putting the subtitles to not bother Lucas too much. How thoughtful of him.

After the the movie ended, boredom hit Eliott hard and he decided that it was time for Lucas to take a break. He had been studying for over two hours and hadn’t taken any breaks. Eliott decided that It was time for Lucas to rest a bit.

“According to studies, our brain can only concentrate for ninety minutes before we begin to lose focus. You should take a break, baby. You’ll retain information better if you take a break.”

Lucas sighed and shook his head, without looking up from his textbooks. “I can’t, Eliott. I’m trying to comprehend prokaryotes and protists and it’s really complicated. I have to get these chapters done for tonight!” he said, sounding stressed.

Standing up from the bed, Eliott crossed the distance to the desk and stood behind Lucas’s chair, wrapping his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on Lucas’s shoulder. He kissed his cheek, descending down his jawline and neck.

Lucas tried to brush him off. “Stop it, I have to study.”

But, Eliott didn’t give in. He leaned up and kissed just behind his ear, knowing that Lucas was ticklish there. “Come on, baby. Only for a few minutes.,” he whispered in his ear, smirking before biting his lobe.

Lucas tensed, fingers tightening their hold around his pen, biting down harshly on his bottom lip. “Can you  _not_  do that!” Maybe he shouldn’t have declined Imane’s offer to study together… “Next time, I’m studying at Imane’s.”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t study when you’re there! Your presence itself is a nuisance to my academics,” he explained, causing Eliott to chuckle.

Eliott moved from behind the chair and sat on the edge of Lucas’s desk, not caring if he was sitting on any papers. He made sure to move super close to Lucas so that he had no chance of grabbing his papers and textbooks to study again. “Am I distracting? Am I?” Eliott asked with amusement, cocking an eyebrow.

How dare he sitting there, on the desk, looking like a goddamn snack while Lucas is trying to study? His tight, black tee shirt molding every muscles of his chest and torso, his signature messy hair and all over the place - and those gorgeous blue-gray eyes. How was Lucas supposed to resist to that?

“Yes, when you look at me like  _that_ …and  _looking_  like  _that_.” He tried to grab his textbook, setting it on his lap to start reading again only to be interrupted.

“I promise to not look at you anymore.”

Lucas huffed giving his boyfriend a look. “What’s the point of you coming over when you’re not looking at me?”

This made Eliott smile, making him realize that he still held some power to stop the younger boy from studying. He leaned in close. “Would you be mad if I kissed you right now?”

Lucas narrowed his eyes. “ _Very_.” The brunet wanted to give into his touch, wanted to pull off the tee shirt and trace his skin with the pads of his fingers. He tried to shake off the thought, clearing his throat. “Eliott come on, off the desk now.”

“You’re cute when you’re annoyed.”

He groaned. “Eliott, that wasn’t the point! Come on, I need you to get off now, or else I’ll just have to send you back home!”

“Are you threatening me, Mr. Lallemant?” Eliott asked playfully, cocking an eyebrow. He managed to not move at all, standing his ground.

Lucas shrugged, holding back his grin. He decided that he needed to be just a little more forceful as he began to gently push Eliott off. “Come on, no more being all cute and sexy around me. Go back to the bed or you will get [banished] from the flat. And I’m being serious this time.”

Eliott stood, tricking Lucas into thinking that he was going back to the bed only to scoop him into his arms and over his shoulder, causing the boy to squeal and hold on to Eliott’s tee shirt for dear life.

“Eliott, put me down!”

Ignoring his boyfriend’s request, Eliott giggled and brought Lucas over the the bed, gently putting him down but keeping him under his grip. “I’d like to see you banish me from the flat now,” he said, smirking.

Lucas looked up at Eliott with a pout. “Come on you’re crushing me,” he complained, trying to somehow trick him into escaping from his grip.

But, this didn’t fool Eliott. Instead, he began to tickle the younger boy. “This is what you get for lying to me! You think I don’t know that you’re trying to escape?”

Lucas couldn’t hold back his laughter, curling up every time Eliott tickled him. “Fine, fine! I promise I won’t escape, just…no more tickling! I promise I won’t go!”

Testing the waters, Eliott started peppering kisses all over Lucas’s face, his nose, his cheek, his brow bone, his cheekbone… _except_  his lips, causing Lucas to smile and giggle, not fighting against Eliott’s touch anymore.

“Come on, kiss me,” the younger boy whined, pushing his bottom lip out.

Eliott leaned in real close, brushing their noses together. “Oh, you want my kisses now?” He was clearly teasing Lucas. “You didn’t let me kiss you earlier. You had your chance and now it’s a little too late… _no_  kisses for you.”

“Eliott… _please, baby_.”

Lucas pursed his lips, awaiting for a kiss. Eliott chuckled and executed his demand, joining their lips together. He gently laced his hands through Lucas’s hair, deepening the kiss. Lucas parted his lips, his hands sliding on Eliott’s body, clutching at him, needing him closer.

Needless to say, not much studying was done after that.


End file.
